That Little Green Monster
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Jealousy is a monster of many talents and tricks. It does as it pleases. It really knows how to get to a man. Especially when a woman has to go and compare their manhood to anothers. MATURE Content. Written for the exhibitionist kink meme I found on devArt


**A/N: **I do not own Human Target or Thor or The Avengers or any of the characters/ I do however own any unknown characters and places that may pop up. The idea for this I kind of own, but then again I'm borrowing other peoples characters to make this so let's just say I own shit and call it good lol.

**Extra: **So…. My muse lately has been. Dead. Just… Dead. I can't finish anything. Something sparks; I try to work with it… And it poofs out of me. The sparks fizzle away. And you know what? It sucks. It sucks sooo much. I just want to scream and pull my hair out!

So will this be good? Doubt it. Why am I posting it? Because it's the only thing I've been able to fully finish in weeks. I'm hopin something will come from this… Maybe… Anyway songs that helped me out a little with this were _Desnudate_ by Christina Aguilera, _Addicted_ by Saving Abel, & _Love Struck_ by V Factory

* * *

**That Little Green Monster**

Ames could count on one hand the number of times she'd been seriously mad at the guys. Or, to be more accurate, _one _of the guys. One man who knew what to say and do to really get under her skin to the point she's ready to see if she can attempt to hit him square across his smug or condescending face! To hell with fish hooks and duct-tape or losing kneecaps! When she truly got angry, she tended to say fuck reason and go at the one who pushed her to the point of no return.

She didn't say a word to him. She sat quietly, stiffly, as they drove downtown to her apartment. She didn't have to tell him where she lived. He'd been their multiple times; plenty with and without her. She knew it as well – hell possibly better – than she did. Knew her neighbors and their working and history life. Knew it all. And knew they could give a fuck less if someone started screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. They'd look into it in the morning.

She was silent and cold as they finally pulled up to her slightly shady – hey it was cheap – apartment. She was going to be moving out in a month. With the salary she'd saved up from Ilsa, she'd be able to afford a rather impressive small single person home. She grabbed her purse and flung off her seatbelt, throwing open the door before the car even came to a full stop and made for the door. She flung it open and made up the stairs. She pulled her heels off on the way up to make movement faster.

She knew trying to shut him out would do no good. He'd just pick his way in her door. But that didn't mean she still couldn't try to get away from him. "Dude, seriously?" he called out as she reached for her doorknob. She stopped and turned to look back at him. His brow was raised and his arms were crossed. How had he caught up to her so fast?!

She glared and again made for her door. "Taking this way too personally," he said, causing her to stop and whip around to face him, anger seeping from her features unattended. All the bottled up annoyance and frustration and pure disbelief began to pour freely as she snarled. "You… I can't… What was that about?!" she exploded, throwing her hands up. Without her heels she didn't have as much height over him. At least she had just enough to be able to just slightly glare down at him. That one extra inch was enough for her!

His expression was blank and impenetrable as she tried to see if he even registered what she was talking about. Oh she knew he knew though. He was always so fucking perspective of everything else, he'd better fucking know this! "You know what really pisses me off, Guerrero? What pisses me off is how you go to dangerous and lethal leaps to keep your life and down time and history a secret, yet you think you have the right to barge in to everyone else's!"

The volume of her voice had risen but she could care less at this point. Everything was coming out now and she wasn't about to stop for any fear of waking neighbors that most of the time were too stoned to know day from night. "You made it perfectly clear," she continued, hissing now, "that what we had and did was a one-time thing! A one night fucking fling and yet you keep sticking your head back into my life! At work it's free game, I get that, but on my off time? What? Are you bored? Are you so bored that you have to stalk me now?!"

She threw a shoe at him at this point. He easily caught it of course, but it just felt good to be able throw something at him. "You had no right! You had no fucking right to throw Donald around like that! You almost broke his fucking arm! What the hell were you doing at _Desnudate_ anyway?! What do you just follow me around now?!"

At this point he didn't move. His expression wasn't as blank. His steel blue eyes had darkened as he drew his brows together to form a glare of his own. He stood stiffly, his jaw squared. She was close. Whatever reason he was doing following her and ruining her evening was being dragged out and she was going to keep pulling till he talked. Under normal circumstances the look he was giving her would cause her mouth to snap shut and she'd drop whatever she was talking about. No. Not this time!

"You know you're just pathetic!" she continued, turning on him again as she finished her pacing by her door she had yet to even attempt to open again. He straightened up. "Guy has a record of roughing up women," he said, his voice deep and almost a growl. "And what you decided to try and play knight in armor? You know I'd expect that from Chance but you? Really?" Ames scoffed, arms crossing as she sneered. "I'm not a fucking kid! Contrary to what you think, I know how to take care of myself."

It was his turn to scoff. "Right because we've all seen how well that worked out with that punk from last month." Ames felt her face burn with anger at being reminded of her failed week long relationship with Chris Tucker that ended after he'd gotten so messed up on drugs that he'd held Ames hostage and threatened shoot her if she tried to call for help or leave. Chance and the others had to save her and send Chris off to rehab.

"One time," she hissed, face burning, "one damn time!" Ames turned and grabbed for her door. "You know you're acting? You're acting like some jealous ex-boyfriend who stalks his ex," she scoffed, turning the knob and trying for the door. "Get over yourself!"

She tried to open the door but found that the door was jammed. Fucking great. She cried out and kicked her door. "And you call me pathetic," he cut through her growing anger. She snapped her head and narrowed her eyes to slits. "Call me what the fuck you will, but at least I'm not acting like some jealous asshole!"

Guerrero raised a brow and shot her a look of disbelief. "Dude," he said, shaking his head. "Oh don't you "dude" me! The way you handled Chris was like some jealous teen trying to out macho his ex's new beau. What's the matter afraid he'll be better than you in bed?" she snipped, going for the low blows now. A blow that she knew would hit him. If there is one thing all men hate, it's when a woman disses their sexual abilities.

She watched his jaw square once again and she could see anger swirling in his ice-like eyes. "Ames…" he growled in a warning. But Ames wasn't about to listen. "You know I haven't slept with Chris yet, but hey, maybe he will be better than you were! Maybe he'll do things to me we never got to and you'll never be able to compare to. Maybe if that happens, your fucking behavior will have some reaso—!"

Ames barely had any time to register what was happening as her back hit her door thud, cutting her off as she was pinned with Guerrero's body pressing into hers. "What the hell?" she gasped from the shock of it as a few strands of hair fell in line of vision. "Guerrero!" She tried to push him off her but he only moved closer, palms pressed firmly against her door on either side of her body, locking her in.

Her eyes found his face and anything else she was going to say shivered up and died away at the purse ferocity in Guerrero's gaze. But it wasn't the fierceness of it… It was a hunger of sort. A hunger that if she let it, would devour her whole. A slow shiver crawled up her spine and she fought damn hard to suppress it. Looks like her mouth had dug her into a hole again.

Ames tried to open her mouth to once again try and demand he release her, only to be cut off as his lips fused to hers roughly! Ames let out a muffled gasp of surprise! What was he doing?! Her palms pressed into his hard chest and pushed but he wouldn't budge!

His mouth was hot and demanding against hers, overpowering her senses as her mind was becoming a slow tizzy. What the hell was he doing? Where had this come from? How the fuck did they go from her going off on him this? While Ames knew her neighbors were the most ignorant and self-centered, isolated, people, she was very aware that where they were was a public place. She doubted people would like to find this kind of scene!

Guerrero's hands were suddenly all over her. Grasping and clawing at her! His strong, calloused, left hand entangled itself in her hair, pulling her down closer to him, deepening their – his – kiss while his free hand snaked to her red tank-top covered chest, roughly squeezing her breast, dragging out a rather startled cry against his mouth, parting her lips, giving him full access.

His tongue explored and plundered her mouth, barely letting up for her to catch some air which she hungrily gulped up with each chance she could get! Ames's head was swimming as she felt his hand slide to the bottom of her dress and push up her quivering, toned, stomach , nails scrapping as, without even breaking the kiss, he pulled the top up and over her breast before yanking the cups of her lacy red bra down, revealing tanned globes and hardening buds.

Ames was now very aware of how open this area was! But she couldn't budge! She was trapped against her door and Guerrero's body, his mouth preventing any words from being said for protest, breaths by breath being stolen! Her nails dug against his chest as she felt his thighs being wedged firmly between hers, helping keep her pinned. He ground against her, rubbing over her clothed sex to create an electric like friction that was slowly helping to coax her body's needs. It had been almost a month now!

His rough hands found her exposed pebbled buds of flesh and soon began to pluck at them, twisting hardening them to tighten up. Ames gave a noise of protest against his dominating mouth as both hands found them and tugged, sending a tingle pleasure down her stomach to her loins!

He pulled away from her mouth without warning and Ames gulped the air with hungered, labored, breaths. She could feel how flushed she was becoming. Twin nipples peeked out over the cups of her bra, her fingers digging against his chest as he continued to keep her pinned against the door. She could feel how wet she was becoming as he ground his knee against her.

Ames's eyes locked with his and she swallowed up by the hunger and animal predator she was seeing. Without a word he dropped to his knees in front of her, grapping at her hips to hold her in place while dragging her jeans and panties down roughly, tossing the jeans to the side. "Guerrero!" Ames was able to gasp out. "No! Not here!" She tried to woggle free but his grip on her tightened almost painfully!

"Yeah, here," he growled before he slung her right leg over his shoulder, oblivious to the pair of lace red panties still hanging off her ankle. Her hips remained pinned to the wall as she was exposed to him who might find them in the hallway.

"Stop! Let's just go to my room," Ames gasped out as she gave a jolt, his warm breath brushing against her dampening folds. But he didn't let up or reply and Ames could only give a loud cry as without much of a warning, he plunged his tongue into her. She felt and heard him growl as her walls gripped sharply around his tongue. Ames panted softly as she gripped at his shoulders, trying to wiggle and push him away from her as he began to move at a steady rhythm, pushing his tongue in and out of her rapidly like a water depraved dog lapping up every drop it could get. His hands on her hips kept her right where he wanted her. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Guerrero, stop," she moaned, her nails digging sharply into his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath, "Dammit, stop! What if somebody sees?" she tried uselessly. He knew as well as her that her neighbors weren't much for wandering around at night so the chances of them being caught – while yes still possible – were slimmer than the norm of those who ventured into this territory.

"I guess you better be quiet so you don't attract attention," he said, his voice gruff before he delved back in to her, electing a sob and squeal as his tongue roughly flicked itself over her sensitive bundled nerve of flesh before sliding back in. This was one fight that, while she may have started it, she was the one losing it. Unconsciously Ames began to roll her hips with the rhythm of his thrusts, her back arching and her head rolling back against the wall as her leg twitched.

She whimpered as he began to lazily, slowly, draw his tongue along her slit, tasting her and drawing out the sensation, only to have to bite down on her tongue to fight the wale that threatened to escape as he wrapped his lips around her very sensitive bundle of nerves, suckling, and drawing out embarrassing and strangled moans. Her hands suddenly were now tangled in his hair as she arched to him. If he kept this up she would-!

As if reading her mind, he stopped without warning and came to his feet. He fumbled with his belt and zipper before he roughly grabbed her thighs and lifted, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her against the wall, their hips aligned. Ames gripped his forearms, her fingers digging into the hard flesh as their eyes meet. She could see it clear as day in his eyes. He wasn't about to stop. He would have her right there in hallway.

"Someone could see," she whispered, her voice hoarse as she shivered. No longer did she want to fight this… But they could get caught! She gasped and her nails bit into his flesh as he rubbed against her wet folds. He gave her a look that clearly stated he could give a fuck. And she hated to admit it… But the idea of doing something so taboo – doing it in a place where anyone and their grandpa could see and find them – was exciting.

She groaned as he pressed forward, his tip parting her soaked feminine lips. Their eyes remained locked and so many things wanted to be said. But they remained silent. Another two inches slid in as Ames licked her parted lips, pulling him closer, her legs tightening around his waist. "Guerrero," she whimpered her voice just above a whisper.

His eyes flashed before h, impaling her and extracting a rather loud pleasured cry. His hands gripped down to her ass, squeezing and supporting her as he began to move with jarring thrusts. They were hard and fast and she rolled her head back and tried to keep up with him as she ground her hips, flexing her walls around his cock, gripping him like a vice.

Ames gave low, drawn out, moans as he drove in and out, filling her over and over again. She gripped him as if her life depended on it. His face buried between her breasts as he guided her hips up and down his length. She buried her face in his hair and inhaled his scent mixed with a sort of spice from his shampoo.

Ames gasped as she was pulled from the odd comfort of his scent and she's lowered. Without pulling out, Ames is turned and her face and hands pressed against her door, her ass out as he began to pick up his pace again, his hands guiding her hips back against him. She moans loudly, her head lolling back, licking her lips as she turned to look back at him.

The knowledge that he was taking her from behind like an animal in the hallway of her apartments where her neighbors could possibly be watching from their peep holes was thrilling and burned a new warmth in her belly as she panted softly and clawed at the cheap – fake – wood of her door, biting on her lower lip. She felt Guerrero arch his chest against her back as he bit into her shoulder, electing a cry of pleasure. She rolled her hips and practically screamed as he slammed into her mercilessly over and over again, his speed never letting up. She squeezed him tighter and he hissed a curse, fingers digging into her hips.

And without warning, Ames felt herself roughly pushed over the edge, reaching her peak. She wailed Guerrero's name as she clamped down around him. Not long after he followed, exploding deep inside her. Ames felt her strength leave her as she turned and fell against her side as they both sunk to the floor, sweaty and spent.

Ames's head lolled from side to side against the door as she was curled slightly under Guerrero. Eventually they both found their way into her apartment. Ames crawled into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower, cleaning sex and sweat from her body. She pulled on panties and two sizes to big shirt. Stepping out the restroom, she found Guerrero passed out on her bed with a new pair of boxers.

Where he got those she didn't know nor at the moment did she care. She'd chew him out later. Right now she was spent and tired. Turning off the lights, she crawled into bed next to the snoozing former assassin and drifted off.

**R & R**

**Well. That was random and fun. Is it OOC? Yeah probably. Do I like it? Well I'm just surprised I actually finished something. Maybe that means I'll be able to get my other pieces finished… Someday. Is it my best work? Nope. Do I care? Nope.**

**But if you all like, go ahead and tell me what ya think. If ya don't like… Well still do the same thing lol. But try to throw some constructive critique in, okay? That's always helpful.**


End file.
